It's On Again
by Miley Flynn-Garcia
Summary: Fail summary: ¿Oscorp? ¿Arañas? ¿Que harias tu si fueras el mejor amigo de Peter Parker? Bien, ahora imagina que el no es el hombre araña, si no tu. Ahora imagina como serian las cosas... ¡Vaya, si que es una sorpresa! Este fic participa en el reto de Marzo "Crossovers" del foro Canciones del Antiguo Berk


Hey... Miley Flynn Aqui.

Este... Ah si ¿Como era?

Este fic participa en el reto de Marzo "Crossovers" del foro Canciones del Antiguo Berk

Disclaimer: HTTYD no me pertenece, pertenece a Dreamworks y Cressida Cowell. Al igual que The Amazing Spiderman a Stan Lee (¡Ese señor es un genio!)

Sin mas que agregar (cofcoftengonoviocofcof) los dejo leer.

_**Y todo el mundo conoce la historia de David y Goliath,**_

_**pero esto es más grande que el regocijo de la victoria,**_

_**esto es para el guerrero, esto es para ti y para mí.**_

_**Esto es por la euforia, échame la bronca **_

_**Dios está grabando esto, ¿no mirarás en el cielo?**_

_**Dile que te comportas como tu vecino,**_

_**incluso cuando la estabilidad no está a tu favor,**_

_**vuela con la turbulencia, solo dura un minuto.**_

_**Aterriza en tus sueños, y reconoces que los vives,**_

_**caminas por el valle y los picos, con pies descalzos,**_

_**corres a través de llamas, eso es más pasión para mí.**_

_**Presté testimonio solo para que el mundo pudiera ver,**_

_**las heridas de la batalla sobre mí,**_

_**tú mirándome cómo me las lamo (como un perro),**_

_**lo sé, lo sé, mi orgullo, mis metas, **_

_**mis buenos momentos, mis malos momentos, **_

_**lo sé, lo sé, es todo auto control.**_

_**Sé que puedo prosperar, no soy un impostor,**_

_**condena (procesa) mi postura,**_

_**yo me pongo en pie, y permanezco a tu lado..**_

_**¿qué?**_

_**-Kendrick Lamar, It's On Again. BSO de The Amazing Spiderman 2**_

_Te voy a matar Parker... Si salgo de esta, claro._

Hiccup camino por el extraño cuarto azul, las arañas empezaban a darle fobia. Ahora estaban todas en sus cajas, pero le daba miedo que alguna le mordiera.

_Solo pasaremos a ver a Gwen Stacy unos diez minutos y ya. Si como no. _Penso Hiccup tratando de pasar por el muro de arañas. _Mas le vale estar cogiendo a Gwen muy duro o si no lo matare con mis propias manos._

Dejo de pensar en aquello justo cuando se dio cuenta de que ahora hablaba consigo mismo. El era el nerd en la escuela y no decia ese tipo de frases, exepto con Peter, claro; no por nada eran mejores amigos y los mejores amigos se ayudaban.

Peter lo sabia, y se habia aprovechado de eso.

-Ok arañas- dijo una vez que se dirigia a la puerta- No me ataquen por los proximos dos minutos o juro que voy a...

No termino la oracion, cuando una araña le distrajo, se habia posado en su hombro. Hiccup, en un intento de alejarla, apreto un boton. Gran error, puesto que el boton aseguraba a las arañas del contenedor, una horda de arañas corrieron al la pared, suelo, o lo que sea mas cercano. Una se le corrio que la mano de Hiccup era bastante comoda, pero al ver que intentaba alejarle saco los dientes y ...

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Uno de los empleados que pasaba por ahi, con una botella camuflada de alcohol en los labios, vio como Hiccup corria cubierto de arañas (bueno, una que otra en su chaqueta) corria desesperadamente por los pasillos de Oscorp, gritando y a punto de tener un colapso nervioso.

-Debo dejar de beber en el tabajo- murmuro el empleado, una vez que el muchacho se perdia de vista.

OoOo

_A la mierda todo, tengo que... _

Salio de aquel extraño lugar y se encamino a casa, ya alli telefonearia a Peter y le exigiria una disculpa. Las arañas se habian perdido en el camino a la gran puerta de Oscorp, se habia calmado una vez que habia salido del lugar e incluso, se le habia olvidado el dolor en la mano gracias a la picadura de una araña.

Tomo el bus para ir a casa, su telefono se habia descargado y no habia manera de como contactar a Peter (_seria inutil, justo ahora debe estar muy ocupado). _Se miro la mano y se sorprendio. Ahi, donde se supone que deberia estar inflamado, solamente se veia dos agujeros (marcas de dientes) limpios, sin alguna mancha purpura de la que preocuparse; habia dejado de dolerle, ahora solo le ardia un poco.

_¿Por que arañas en Oscorp? ¿Que clase de investigacion se traen entre manos?_

Dejo de mirar su mano, espero su parada y salio del bus. Hacia casi tres años que su familia se habia mudado a Nueva York, desde su natal Noruega; desde ese tiempo, su familia vive ahi, en uno de los subirbios tranquilos en la parte de clase media. Junto a...

-Astrid-murmuro entre un suspiro enamorado al ver a la rubia salir de su casa. Quien sacaba la basura y lo miraba como si hubiese escuchado su nombre (cosa de la que ella no estaba segura) sus ojos azules se posaron el el y le interrogo.

-¿Me llamaste?- pregunto

-Eh... ¿Que?- Hiccup desperto- Ah, hola Astrid, hola Astrid, hola-tartamudeo el castaño de ojos tan verdes que hipnotizaban a la chica que tenia frente suyo.

La rubia rio.

-Oye, no tienes que portarte tan nervioso conmigo, somos amigos, ¿recuerdas?

-Ah, si, lo somos- dijo Hiccup aun nervioso, era claro que no servia de mucho que a el le gustase ella desde hace ya tiempo. Desde que se mudo junto a su casa no habia podido dejar de gustarle, como si algo en el hubiese, despertado, como si hubiese dejado de tenerles cierta repulsion a las niñas (bueno, aun cree que Heather era insoportable) solo por ellas.

La voz de Peter sono en su mente: _Vamos, hombre, invitala a salir ¿que podria salir mal?_

-Eh, Astrid...- vacilo Hiccup, sin embargo para su sorpresa, con solo decir aquellas palabras obtubo toda la atencion de la chica- Estaba pensando, que como ahora somos amigos... eh, podriamos conocernos mas.

-Oh, claro, yo tambien lo he pensado- coincidio la muchacha.

_¡¿Dijo que habia pensado en mi?!_

-Y queria invitarte a...- se agotaron las ideas-...a...- _¿a donde vas con una chica siendo solo amigos? ¿al cine? No, ¿a...?-_ almorzar en la cafeteria de la escuela, mañana.

_Oficialmente. ESA FUE LA PEOR IDEA DE MI VIDA._

-¡Oh!- exclamo Astrid, esperaba algo mucho mas atrevido, pero aun asi era dulce. Y una buena forma de empezar-. Me encantaria almorzar mañana contigo.

-Fantastico- _Bueno, hay algo rescatable de todo esto, dijo que si._

\- ¿Que te paso en la...?

-¡Astrid, hora de cenar!- grito alguien dentro de la casa de los Hofferson.

-Eh... Creo que te esperare a la hora del almuerzo.- dijo Hiccup

-Yo tambien lo creo- dijo Astrid- Esto... debo irme- dijo caminando hacia atras sin mirar detras de su hombro, la rubia chico contra un bote de basura y rio nerviosamente.

Para Hiccup, fue el accidente mas perfecto del mundo.

...

Al llegar a su habitacion, busco el cargador de su telefono, encendio el aparato y lo conecto a la luz electrica. El aparato se encendio y recibio un mensaje de Peter.

Lo acababa de mandar.

**¿Donde estas? Se supone que estarias en Oscorp.**

Hiccup le contesto:

**Me fui, porque alguien solo fue a Oscorp para ver a su novia.**

**No fui por eso, descubri algo de mi padre. **

**¿Que descubriste? ¿Los pechos de Gwen Stacy?**

**Aparte, encontre la ultima investigacion de mi padre... tenia que ver con genetica. No se si lo entiendas bien pero... su investigacion usaba a arañas.**

Hiccup se puso blanco como la leche. ¿Arañas? ¿como las que habia conocido hoy? ¿eran aquellas? Instintivamente observo su brazo, la mordida de araña seguia igual, pero era notorio el piquete... o mordida, o lo que sea que le haya hecho aquel animal.

**Hey, ¿Sigues aqui?**

**Si, ¿cuando hayaste eso?**

**Hoy, ¿sabias que hay un doctor...? Mejor te lo cuento luego. Al igual que mi nuevo invento.**

**¿Que hace?**

**Lanza telarañas, fue dificil, pero encontre unos materiales resistentes y increiblemente comprimibles, ¡Esa cosa tiene miles de kilometros deuna tela que parece la que hacen las arañas.**

Le mando una foto, el lanza telarañas era pequeno, no tanto, pero su glosor parecia como el de un celular plano, su tamano era el de un IPhone 6 y parecia caber en la muñeca de una persona promedio.

**Esta genial, Peter.**

La verdad, ahora lo aterraba todo aquello que tuviera que ver con arañas. Pero le parecia... bueno.

**Bueno, tengo que irme. Buenas noches.**

**Buenas noches.**

Miro el reloj, 7:00pm, hora de preparar la cena. Su padre no tardaria y el no disponia de muchas cosas en la cocina.

Las arañas aun estaban en su mente.

...

No pensó más y se fue a dormir. Una vez que su cabeza tocó la almohada se quedo completamente dormido. Sin soñar, solo dormido.

¡Ring!

Despertó de un salto, pero sin abrir los ojos, el despertador seguia sonando, se dispuso a encontrarlo.

_«¿Y el despertador donde lo puse?»_ pensó; pecho de Hiccup dio con algo extraño, pero aún no habría los ojos. Molesto, los abrió poco a poco y se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su cama.

-¿Pero que...?-miro mejor y vio el techo, así estaba su cama, su escritorio, su cámara...

_«Procesando» _le pareció escuchar en su cabeza.

-¡AHHHH!- grito al descubrir lo obvio.

Se escucho un estruendo en la cocina, luego unos pasos fuertes viniendo hacía su habitación.

-Oh no, ¡Cerrado!- grito Hiccup hacía el mecanismo de la puerta, la cual obedeció su orden y se cerró con el seguro.

Toc toc

-¿Hiccup?-jadeo su padre- ¿Estas bien?

Hiccup comenzó a gatear hacía una de las paredes, con cautela.

-Si, papá estoy bien- dijo con voz segura para su sorpresa.-¿Por?

-Escuche un grito hace un rato.

-Que raro, debió ser tu imaginación papá. Acabo de despertar-dicho esto, ya iba bajando media pared, a lo que, al desconcentrarse perdió el equilibrio y cayo derrumbando algunas cosas a su paso.

-¡Me lleva la mamá de...!

-¡Hiccup! ¿Que paso?

\- Nada, sólo resbale, estoy bien- escucho como Estoico lanzaba un suspiro de alivio.

-Bueno, te espero abajo, ya es algo tarde.

-Lo se- dijo levantándose-Tengo que decirle esto a Peter.

Término su desayuno [quemado por cierto] y tomo el Bus, y se sentó justo en medio; aún muy nervioso, bastante.

De pronto sintió como si algo malo fuera a pasar, por lo que, con un impulso tomo una navaja de el bolsillo de la persona que hacía poco, se hacía sentado junto a el.

-Oye, ¿que haces?-preguntó el sujeto.

-Usted quería... Asaltar el bus...-murmuró Hiccup.

-¿Y que si lo intente? ¡Pagaras caro, mocoso!

Intento golpearle, pero nunca le dio. Hiccup esquivaba todos los golpes con una velocidad nada propia de un humano.

-¿Que rayos?

-Paro aqui- dijo el castaño y salio rapidamente del bus.

Llegando a la escuela, busco desesperadamente a Peter. Lo localizo junto a Gwen Stacy, rapidamente se abrio paso en la gente y corrio hacia ellos. Toco el hombre de Peter cuando freno, llamando la atencion del castaño y de la rubia.

-Hola, Peter tenemos que hablar sobre algo importante- jadeo Hiccup- Ah, hola Gwen Stacy.

-Hola, Hiccup- dijo Gwen- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si, amigo, parece que te va a dar un ataque, ¿que tienes?- pregunto Peter.

-Creo que se que pasa cuando te pican una de las arañas de tu padre-jadeo.

-¿Que?- pregunto Gwen confundida. Peter comprendio todo.

-Gwendy, necesito hablar con Hiccup a solas, te vere en el almuerzo- dijo Peter jalando a su mejor amigo por los pasillos.

-Si, pero...

-El estara bien ¡Te amo!

Peter llevo a Hiccup a el armario del conserje y lo cerro, encendio la luz y pregunto.

-¿Que sabes sobre su experimento?

-Creo que esas arañas estan alteradas.

-Si, lo estan

Hiccup le conto con pelos y señales lo que le habia pasado, Peter se ponia tanto maravillado, como asustado, le conto como habia amanecido hoy, su aventura en el bus... Todo.

-...Y eso es todo.

-...-Peter guardo silencio- ¡Oh por dios! Esto es... Dios, es... ¡Epico!

-¿Quieres hablar mas alto? ¡aun no te escuchan en Mexico!

-Oh, vamos, no negaras que esto es genial.

-¿Genial?

-Si, es grandioso...

-¿Por que es genial?- interrumpio una tercera voz, Astrid habia abierto la puerta y ahora los miraba a ambos como si hubiesen perdido la cabeza.

-Oh no- murmuro Hiccup.

-¿¡Desde hace cuanto estas ahi?!

-Desde que los vi entrar...

Ambos amigos se miraron asustados.

-¿Y eso que significa?-preguntó Astrid, mirando a Peter y a Hiccup.

-Significa que Hiccup tiene lo que mi padre estaba buscando desde que entró al campo de la ciencia ¡Es grandioso!

-No pensarías lo mismo cuando despiertas y lo primero que encuentras es telarañas en todo tu cuarto-dijo Hiccup entre dientes.

-Hablo de genética, Hiccup, se podría decir que eres mitad humano mitad araña ¿Te imaginas a la cantidad de gente que podrías salvar? Nueva York necesita un héroe ¡Y ese héroe es tu!

Astrid sonrió y tanto Peter cómo ella miraron al nervioso de Hiccup.

-Yo... No lo se, es decir,¿Y si algo sale mal?- Hiccup parecía nervioso. Bastante.

-Hiccup, no creo que nada salga mal- lo consoló Astrid.

-Si, Hiccup, vamos ¿Que puede salir mal?

...

-¡Está ajustado!

-Oh, deja de lloriquear

-A mi me gusta

-Aprieta un poco en la entrepierna

-Whoa, demasiada información, amigo. Ahora, veamos que tanto resiste este traje-dijo Peter

-¿¡Que!? Creí que lo habías hecho...

-Seh... Mentí-dijo Peter empujando al muchacho de ojos verdes por el borde del edificio.

-¡WHOA!-grito Hiccup.

-¡Hiccup!- grito Astrid al ver a su «amigo» caer; este de rápido se puso la mascara roja con diseños de araña a juego con el traje, puso su mano en posición y el artefacto de Peter escupió una telaraña contra el edificio más cercano. Sostuvo la telaraña con sus dos manos...

Y se columpio.

-¡WHOOO!- grito Hiccup, maravillado y pillando el truco para seguir columpiándose entre los edificios- ¡ESTO ES INCREÍBLE!

Una niña, de no más de siete años, caminaba junto a su madre, su vestido rosa se ondeaba con el aire y su mochila morada comenzaba a pesarle un poco. Su madre tenía aire cansado, a pesar de que se encontraba junto a su hija, no intentaba disimularlo mucho.

-Mira mamá, un señor volando-exclamó.

-Si, aja.

La niña tenía una bonita muñeca en sus brazos, pronto su madre la soltó y se paro a comprar algo en un puesto de periódicos. La niña se quedo cerca y jugo con su muñeca.

-¿Que tenemos aquí? Pero si es la niña tonta de la escuela-dijo alguien delante de ella, obviamente la chica era mayor y obviamente tenía cara de buscar problemas-¿Que es eso? ¿Una muñeca?- la niña mayor le arrebato la muñeca y la menor intentó recuperarla, sin éxito.

-¡Dámela!

Ninguna de las dos vio al muchacho de rojo y azul, era lo más básico en cuestión de problemas que él podía encontrar, pero era bueno.

-Oye niña- Hiccup llamó la atención de las dos niñas y algunos transeúntes-Creo que eso no te pertenece.

-¡Cállate, payaso!-Chilló la mayor

-Bien, cómo quieras- Hiccup lanzó una de sus telarañas con una puntería perfecta hacia la muñeca. La trajo de vuelta y sonrió.

-¿Como...?- murmuró la niña mayor y huyó.

Hiccup camino hacía la niña, que trago saliva al verle.

-¿Te molesta?-preguntó a la pequeña

-Sólo algunas veces.

-Conmigo también lo hacen, pero, te diré algo: eres genial, y no importa lo que digan los demás.-disparo telaraña a la punta de un edificio y volteo hacía la niña.- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Melinda-respondió.

-Un placer, Melinda. Yo soy el hombre araña.

_«Bueno, aún me persiguen los matones, y aún Astrid no es mi novia oficial; pero lo lograré._

_No por nada soy el hombre araña»_


End file.
